


Behind The Sea

by Love_Joon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Langst, M/M, it is cute though, lance dies, so does Keith, vld, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Joon/pseuds/Love_Joon
Summary: They stood there star-catching with the charcoal sky watching over the two, seeing every star they ‘caught' and hearing every wish they made even if it wasn't said out loud. Eventually they lowered their hands and stood there staring at the stunning sky that cast intricate shadows on their faces. Lance smiled at Keith as his favourite song, Northern Downpour, started to play softly. He took the earphones out of his phone and placed it on the wall in front of them. He wrapped his arms around Keith's waist as he rested his hands around Lance's neck. They swayed left to right slowly whilst the sweet tune rang through their ears quietly. Keith looked into Lance's eyes and for once he didn't see pain and sadness. His eyes glistened, released stars, secrets of the universe never to be told to another being.





	Behind The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316107) by DrowninginColor. 



> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of self harm and suicide

“Hey man", Keith breathed out, leaning on the wall. “What's up?" he asked after a minute of silence. A minute of staring worriedly at Lance who was acting strange. He was much more quiet, much less joyful, much more antisocial, much less annoying than usual. Lance sighed and managed a small smile but even Keith could see the pain in his eyes. He was supposed to hate Lance, they were supposed to be rivals not friends. Maybe things don't work out exactly how people think they will. Instead of arguing like they usually do, here Keith was attempting to comfort Lance.

After a while of enjoying the warm breeze and the salty scent of the ocean Lance sighed. It wasn't a sigh of annoyance, or boredom, or tiresome or even anger. It was a sigh that symbolised his lack of hope, his lack of happiness. He wouldn't say he was depressed. He just felt alone, felt a weight pulling down on him, his thoughts on the top of his mind dominating his emotions. Making him feel all of these negative things; he made a silent promise that he'd get better, he would be fine again in a few days. Patience is the key to all things great after all. But maybe that wasn't necessarily true, maybe that was just a dream too far to reach. 

It was dark outside, the street lamps illuminated the roads and everything that fell under it's rays. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he sighed again. The single tear was followed by another, and another, and another. They wouldn't stop falling. His eyelashes were soaked and darker than normal. His eyes glistened with tears and in a matter of seconds his face was buried in Keith's shoulder. Keith wrapped his arms around the vulnerable boy cradling him in his arms. 

Keith slowly lowered Lance until they were both sitting on the cold hard ground, their beautiful view now blocked by a wall. But they didn't care, all they cared about was that moment. 

After a couple of days Lance seemed to be his usual self again. Well that's what all of his friends thought, except one. Keith. Keith knew he wasn't fine like he said he was, he saw past all the lies and fake smiles. It was evident in his eyes; the pain and sadness swam around like sea monsters invading a beautiful, calm ocean with the glimmer of the sun shining down on the serene, flowing waves. His eyes held so much emotion, everything he wanted to say but couldn't find the courage to. The eyes Keith grew to love and cherish. 

Keith was going to unravel all of Lance's problems and he was going to assist him in getting help and returning to who he was. He just hoped it wasn't too late. 

Lance, Keith and their friends Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Allura had been staying at a hotel by the beach for a couple of days now. Lance adored the beach, in particular the ocean, he connected with it and therefore had an unexplainable love for it. It smelt salty, fresh and crisp; it looked a soft blue with a hint of green; it had a comforting sound to it and it felt like home. 

Lance was lying awake on the last night of their little vacation restless and fidgety. He decided to take a walk down the beach to tire himself since nothing else was working. After grabbing his phone and ear phones, he tiptoed out of his shared room and lightly closed the door. Even though Lance tried to be as quiet as possible, Keith still startled awake and looked over to see an empty bed. 

He followed Lance out of the hotel and down the path toward the sea front. Eventually, Keith found him with his arm toward the sky and his ear phones plugged in. He stood next to Lance watching him try to catch the stars. 

“It's called star-catching," Lance started guiding Keith's hand towards the sky. “My mum and I used to do it all the time together, until..." Lance cut off making Keith a little anxious. “Until what?" He questioned scared for Lance's reaction. “Let's just enjoy the moment." He retorted, a small smile planted on his face. 

They stood there star-catching with the charcoal sky watching over the two, seeing every star they ‘caught' and hearing every wish they made even if it wasn't said out loud. Eventually they lowered their hands and stood there staring at the stunning sky that cast intricate shadows on their faces. Lance smiled at Keith as his favourite song, Northern Downpour, started to play softly. He took the earphones out of his phone and placed it on the wall in front of them. He wrapped his arms around Keith's waist as he rested his hands around Lance's neck. They swayed left to right slowly whilst the sweet tune rang through their ears quietly. Keith looked into Lance's eyes and for once he didn't see pain and sadness. His eyes glistened, released stars, secrets of the universe never to be told to another being. 

The next day they were leaving the beach, nothing but the memories tattooed in their brains. Lance knew what he had to do to make Keith happy. He had to let him go despite how much he loved him. 

Further on during the week Lance was ready. He was ready to finally let all his friends go especially Keith. He ran downstairs and out of the door but what he didn't know was Keith was outside his house ready to get out of his car. Lance ran as fast as he could but caught Keith's eye. Many questions ran through his mind at a rapid pace, panicking him slightly. Where was Lance going? Why was he running? What was he running from? Is he okay? Keith jumped out of his car and ran after him. He followed him down the streets, through crowds of people, and finally into a car park. He ran all the way up to the top floor attempting to catch up with Lance but he was faster than Keith. When he arrived, a figure stood in front of him, on the edge of the wall surrounding the car park. 

“LANCE!" Keith screamed, making Lance turn around. Keith saw the tears threatening to fall. He looked awful. Dark bags situated under his once ocean blue but now a dull navy coloured eyes; his hair was flying everywhere; his clothes were crumpled and looked worn out; and his face was finally smothered in his tears. Keith was terrified, he didn't want to lose Lance, he never wanted to see him depressed, never wanted him to believe that suicide was the only answer. 

Keith started to edge closer to Lance slowly in an attempt to stop him. “Stand back or I'll jump!" Lance exclaimed looking Keith dead in the eyes. “Please Lance, don't do this. There's so much more to live for, so much more to explore, so much more to do in your life. You wanted to go travelling, didn't you? You wanted to make sure people knew your name, didn't you? You wanted to help people, didn't you? Please this is not the right thing to do. Please Lance, I'm begging you. Come down from there and I promise we can get you help. I promise." Keith pleaded, desperate to change the young man's decision. Desperate to keep him alive. “Keith you don't understand. This is what's best for me. I can't live like this anymore, it tears me up inside and out. And I've travelled enough, I don't want people to just know my name, I want them to know my story, and I can't help people if I can't even help myself." Lance cried out, pulling on his hair. “Live like what?" Keith asked, confusion laced in his trembling voice. “I'm never happy anymore, my dad abuses me and my mum, we have no freedom whatsoever, I'm weighing all our friends down with my problems including you, everyone at school hates me, I'm just the weird nerd who gets bullied for being gay. It's horrible and I hate it and I can't do it. I can't get through it this time. This obstacle is just impossible to climb over. It's impossible!" Lance started softly but ended up shouting. Keith had to do something fast, he could see Lance lean closer toward the edge of the wall, “Please Lance. We all love you. I love you. I'm in love with you. We can get through this together okay, you just need a little assistance, to take things slowly, you can't get over a problem straight away, patience is the key to all things great remember. You will get your happily ever after, you just need to step away from the edge." He explained, hoping his encouraging words would change Lance's mind. “I'm in love with you too, which is why I have to do this, I'm so so so so sorry Keith. Don't let me hold you back, don't cry over me, don't let this control your life, just be happy." Lance said his final words, smiling at Keith before leaning fully back and falling. Keith ran and tried to catch him before he was gone forever. But he was too late. 

He collapsed to the floor on his knees. Screaming and crying, banging his hand against the wall in front of him. Lance was gone and he couldn't stop it, everything was his fault, he had nothing left to live for. No one left to love, no one left to cherish. He adored Lance, he was the best thing that ever came about in his entire life, he couldn't imagine life without him, he would never ‘just be happy'. Never. So he stood on the edge, prepared to follow Lance, ready to be with him for all of eternity. But he was stopped, someone grabbed him and pulled him down. He looked at the person's face not recognising them. It was a stranger who had heard the commotion from the floor below and ran up to help Keith. They were his hero. But he didn't want a hero, he didn't want to live, he didn't want to feel the pain of Lance's death. 

Keith attended the funeral but he couldn't refrain from sobbing throughout the whole ceremony, their friends were there to comfort him and mourn Lance's death in addition. He left straight after it finished. He ran, and ran, and ran. All the way to the beach. The beach where his and Lance's beautiful memories were made, the beach that made him realise he was in love, the beach that would forever remain dear to his heart. He walked down the pier and stood on the edge. It was an incredibly sunny day but the clouds were heavy and grey. He enjoyed the warmth, and the tranquility of the crashing ocean waves. The ocean was Lance's favourite thing in the world. It relaxed him, soothed him almost like aromatherapy. He stood in awe staring at the sky, until it started raining. At first it was light and the soft pitter patter of the rain put him in a trance. However, soon enough it was pouring, it seemed like the rain was angry at him but maybe he was just mental. It grew more difficult to maintain balance on the slippery wood of the pier and before he knew it he had slipped and fallen into the ocean. He couldn't swim but he didn't thrash around, he didn't try to resurface, he didn't want to live so maybe this is what he needed. Maybe he could finally reunite with Lance. Or not, because death doesn't work that way. 

*Keith's P.O.V* 

It's not how it is in stories. You don't die then go to heaven or hell and reunite with your loved ones. Everything turns black and you return back to the state you were in before you were born. Who knows maybe I died and reincarnated as a different person: if that did happen I'm sure that I found Lance's old soul in a new person. Maybe in our new life we did have a happily ever after, but for now it's over. We're both dead and gone, not a single way to see each other ever again. But at least we both carry each other's love. I used to believe love was a myth, death would come at old age, life was worth every obstacle you had to overcome. But it's not, sometimes things happen, and sometimes they are inevitable.


End file.
